


Medicine

by he_wants_to_write



Series: Larry Stylinson Smut Collection [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Dom Louis Tomlinson/Sub Harry Styles, Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Established Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Face-Fucking, Gay, Hand Jobs, Harry Styles Loves Louis Tomlinson, Harry Styles is a Tease, Kissing, Kissing It Better, LGBTQ Themes, Larry Stylinson Is Real, Light Dom/sub, Louis Tomlinson Calls Harry Styles Pet Names, Louis Tomlinson Loves Harry Styles, M/M, Male Homosexuality, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:34:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24205225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/he_wants_to_write/pseuds/he_wants_to_write
Summary: Louis isn't on his best mood and Harry decides to do something about it.
Relationships: Harry Styles & Louis Tomlinson, Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Series: Larry Stylinson Smut Collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803577
Comments: 6
Kudos: 101





	Medicine

Harry knew something was wrong as soon as he woke up and felt the emptiness by Louis' side of the bed. Usually, he'd flutter his eyes open and meet Louis' peaceful figure, resting where his arm is now stretched out, searching for a lacking silhouette.

He groans, sitting up in the bed and spotting their bedroom door slightly open, the hallway light bleeding in. It was too early for Louis to be out of bed; normally it's Harry that gets up first, taking a few tries to be able to finally get his lover to wake up and have breakfast with him.

Harry leaves the bed, pacing slowly out of the bedroom and into the hallway, where he hears noises coming from the kitchen. Louis is there, his figure standing, leaning against the counter with a glass of water in his hands, which are engulfed by the long sleeves of his sweater.

"Lou?" Harry calls from the entrance of the kitchen, hands coming up to rub his face and eyes tiredly.

Louis glances at his boyfriend, offering him a grin. "Hey love,"

"Is everything alright?" Harry approaches, arms held up and open, ready to receive his lover's embrace. Soon the space between them is closed, and Harry is resting his face against the shorter man's shoulders.

"Fine, love," Louis mumbles, breathing in the essence of Harry, surrounding him and his senses. "Woke up with a splitting headache, already took some pills, I'll be good soon."

Harry pulls away slightly to plant a kiss on top of Louis' head and down his forehead. "You sure?"

Louis only nods, humming. The smaller man places the cup of water on the surface of the counter where he leaned and uses his now free hands to caress Harry's back, sneaking his fingers under his shirt to feel the warm skin shiver at his cold touch. "Sorry if I woke you up."

"You didn't, just missed you there, that's all," Harry says, voice low, lips against Louis' jaw. He feels the skin there rise with goosebumps, which he soothes with large, warm hands coming up to cradle Louis' face. He pulls away to look into his eyes and smile. "How are you feeling now?"

"Better," Louis whispers, blue orbs turning darker when meeting Harry's green ones, "Don't know if it's the medicine or if it's you,"

Harry lets out a breathy chuckle, his thumbs caressing his lover's cheeks. "Maybe it's both."

"Hm," Louis hums, hands moving to graze over Harry's sides, up to his ribs. "Have I ever said how beautiful you look when you wake up?"

Harry rolls his eyes, "All the time,"

The shorter man draws his hands back and laces them around Harry's jaw, pulling him down for a kiss. Their lips crash softly, Louis' stubble bringing a familiar burn to Harry's skin, which he loves deeply. It's his safe place, his home, feelings that reminded him what his love is made of; all he could say and think was Louis. Always Louis, and only Louis.

Harry hums contently into the kiss, hands moving down to grip his boyfriend's shoulders as if his balance depended on it; and he thinks it might. Louis moves his hands down to grasp Harry's hips, pressing his thumbs at his navel, where he knows Harry has a weak spot. The taller man moans softly, and Louis takes the opportunity to pull Harry's bottom lip between his teeth, nibbling it delicately, knowing the effects the gesture has on his lover.

"Lou," Harry whispers, feeling his lungs running out of air, utterly intoxicated by Louis. He presses their hips together, enjoying the delicious drag of their crotches against one another, both erections growing by the second.

Harry opens his eyes to see his favorite pair of blue orbs completely taken by a familiar shimmer of lust that he had seem endless times before. He smiles wickedly, recognizing his lover's desire on his sharp, carved features. Hooded eyes watch him as he kneels down slowly, his palms open, traveling down Louis' body as if worshiping every curve of his lover.

A wicked smile appears in Louis' face, along with a quirked eyebrow, "You look even more beautiful like that," Louis mutters, voice hoarse, aware of Harry's craving for praises.

The younger man groans in excitement, hands fumbling with the hem of his sweater. Louis takes the cue and peels the clothing right off his body, throwing it on the ground next to Harry. "Put it under your knees, don't want you getting bruises."

Harry does as he's told, placing the soft, tangled fabric under his knees and taking in the sight of Louis, standing before him, still leaning against the counter. His erection is evident in his sweatpants and Harry is quick to press his hand there, enjoying the hiss that leaves Louis' mouth.

"Fuck, baby," Louis curses, not tearing his eyes away from Harry, who uses his other hand to wonder Louis' toned torso, fingers lingering on his abs, nails grazing on his chest. His headache is long gone when Harry places his fingers under the waistband of his pants, pulling them down with ease, removing his boxers along as well.

Louis' cock springs free in front of Harry's face, who only then was able to tear his gaze away from his lover, eyes meeting the hard member in front of him as his mouth waters in just seconds. His own erection twitches in his pants, but he's too busy touching Louis, pleasing his boyfriend and touching every bit of skin he could, to care about touching himself.

Glossy, green eyes look up, chocolate brown curls falling to frame Harry's face perfectly; Louis knows that years ago, in his teenage years messing around with Harry, the sight alone would have been enough for him to finish right there.

Louis grips the edges of the counter, knowing that Harry wanted to put up a show; he holds the urge to pull his curls into his hands, twist and grip at the soft strands. Instead, he only watches then, lips parted in anticipation as Harry gently grasps the base of his cock, placing the sensible tip against his opened lips, his tongue appearing to taste the precome that gathered there.

Louis hisses quietly, chest falling and rising softly. "Look so pretty, baby," He praises, voice deeper with desire. Harry flutters his eyes close and licks along the shaft of Louis' cock, feeling it out, from the base to the tip, unable to hold back a moan when he Louis' hips twitch and the head enter past his lips.

He takes the opportunity to swirl his tongue across the head, consuming the rough moans that erupts from Louis' throat. He loves the sounds that he can tear from his lover, and he decides that he wants to hear more; large hands search for Louis' hands and bring them up to his hair, knowing that Louis would lose at the gesture.

He immediately feels his hair being pulled as he moans, the vibrations going straight to Louis' cock. " _Oh,_ Harry," Louis moans, drawing his hips back only slightly, pressing it towards Harry's hot mouth.

Harry takes it with ease, finding pleasure in the taste and the feelings around him; light tugs on his hair taking control, his lips stretched around his lover's cock; he decides once again, he needs more. The younger man draws his head back, leaving the tip pressing on his bottom lip as he looks up and speaks, in a commanding, and yet begging tone. "Fuck my mouth."

To that, Louis groans loudly. The man doesn't hesitate to pull his hips away and thrust slowly into his boyfriend's mouth, feeling the heat take him apart at each stroke. Harry doesn't gag at first, used to the feeling and taking pleasure from it; his hands are now on himself, palming his leaking erection through his boxers.

Louis continues with the motions, going further each time, until his tip was hitting the back of Harry's throat repeatedly, his eyes filling with tears that went down his blushed cheeks. His dimples are showing too, which is another reason for Louis to really believe that this could be the death of him, "Holy shit, love," He groans, watching his cock disappear into Harry's mouth.

Harry looks downright sinful, kneeling and looking up with a cock in his mouth, curls tucked inside his fists and pulling him into a controlled rhythm that soon becomes erratic as Louis finds himself closer to the edge. "Where do you want it, baby?"

Harry allows himself to be pulled back completely, only to speak, "Want to swallow," He says simply, voice ruined, feeling his own arousal take the best of him.

Louis proceeds then, this time finding a harder rhythm, fucking Harry's mouth as the younger man snakes his hand around his own cock and begins pumping himself, feeling the familiar heat building up in his stomach as Louis' cock drives deeper into his throat.

"Look at me." Louis commands and Harry obeys, teary eyes glancing up to meet blue orbs almost completely taken over by darkness and lust.

Louis throws his head back at the sight and groans loudly, his voice echoing through the quiet home. "Fuck, I'm gonna come," Louis announces, driving his hips erratically into Harry's mouth until the younger man feels the warm strings of come coating his tongue. He swallows every last drop through the strokes, until they die down.

Louis is panting harshly when he gently pulls Harry up by his hair, making the man stand up and moan at the tugs on his curls, the burn on his scalp never failing to make him shiver; Louis takes Harry's cock into his own hand, pumping it in a fast rhythm.

"Louis, _fuck,_ oh God, please," Harry moans, voice destroyed, coming out hoarse and broken.

"So fucking beautiful, want to watch you fall apart baby, look at me," Louis demands once again, and Harry doesn't fail to comply. Louis consumes every sign of pleasure that makes Harry's features twist, mouth falling open slackly and eyes blinking slowly as he finds his release inside Louis' moving fist, coating his lover's hand and unclothed stomach with ropes of come.

"Lou," He whispers as he finishes, and Louis chuckles slightly in response, continuing to stroke his boyfriend's cock and watch him ride through his high until it becomes too much, too sensible, and until he twitches away from his grip.

Louis lifts his clean hand and cups Harry's jaw, pulling him into another kiss, tasting himself and his lust on his lover's lips. He hums against the kiss, smiling when Harry smiles too.

"What did I do to deserve this?" Louis asks, feeling the dry tears on his boyfriend's dimpled cheeks.

"Just thought I'd give you the best medicine."

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! If you enjoyed please leave kudos and a comment! I'd love to interact with you and get your feedback. Please check out my other works, it's mostly gay shit. Thank you, hope you're well!


End file.
